Change
by AntiThalico
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been best friends ever since they were little. When they both start 7th grade what could go wrong? Watch as Percy and Annabeth go through the years as best friends to friends to not even talking. All because of the new girl Gale Harrison. AU. OOC. BETA READER NEEDED!


New story time. :) I have no idea why I started in seventh grade for this story. Maybe it was because I just graduated from the 7th grade. I also just turned 13 July 1st. I told myself I was going to pre write this story but I couldn't help but upload it. This story will be strictly Annabeth's POV.

**Change.**

7th grade

As Percy and I walked through the double doors of Goode Middle School on our first day of 7th grade I avoid all the glares from girls. But as usual the glares turned into dreamy faces from the same girl when they looked at my best friend, Percy Jackson.

Percy and I have been best friends literally since birth. Our birthdays are just a few days apart, his August 18th, mine August 23rd.

Ever since Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson, Percy's parents, moved in into the house next door to ours twelve years ago, we've all been really good friends.

He's always been the popular one and I've always been the nerd. I always question Percy as to why he stays friends with me when everybody gives him crap about it.

"You're my favorite girl." Percy would tell me whenever I asked that question making me laugh and then with a grin he would add "Well except for my mom." I would laugh and then give him a big hug.

We stopped our locker. Well technically it's Percy's locker but we wanted to share. The top half was his since he was taller and the bottom one was mine.

Percy and I have every class together so we got out the same books out of our locker and left the same ones in there.

I looked at our schedule and saw we had Mrs. Harrison for homeroom. Thank god there was a guide and outline of the school on the back of our schedule because Goode Middle's 7th grade hall is gigantic.

We started walking to her classroom passing by other classrooms and frantic 7th graders on their first day of school.

"Wow," I said caught up in the excitement "We're in seventh grade." I smiled at looked at him. Percy is kind of cute now that I'm thinking about it. His messy black hair and _oh, _those intense green eyes stood out whenever he was happy or excited. Not that I had a crush on him or anything. It was like wanting to kiss your brother... _gross_.

Laughing Percy put his arm around me. "Well Wise Girl," Percy said using my old nickname "I'll get to finally try out for Goode's Swim Team this year." Grinning Percy went on and on talking about the swim team and their glory.

Percy had always loved water. Even as a little kid. At only 5 years old he was swimming around in 10 feet deep water amazing both our families. One time I overheard Sally, Percy's mom, talking to my mom about how Percy got his water hobby from his dad, Poseidon.

We stopped at a brown door that said Harrison: Room 103. Not many students were in there, maybe one or two but despite that we walked in together. The room was like any other math teacher's room.

Math posters, textbooks, and workbooks covered all of the walls. We sat down in the far back next to a poster that said **MATH IS FUN!** in all capital and bolded letters.

"It looks like our homeroom teacher also teaches math." Percy said telling me while he looked around the room.

"Of course she does Percy!" I scolded him "Seaweed Brain." I muttered using the nickname I dubbed for Percy a while back. All Percy did was give me his boyish grin that all the girls fell for...except for me.

More students had come in the room now since the homeroom warning bell was about to sound. Chairs were filled as noisy students talked as they filled the room.

I was doodling in my sketchbook when I heard whispers with my name in it. I didn't look up because I didn't want to give away that I knew that they were talking about me.

"Is that Percy Jackson's girlfriend?" It was a feminine voice so I assumed it was a girl. Another girl voice spoke. "No, I think they're just friends." The girl said in a hushed whisper.

"If she doesn't want him I'll _definitely_ take him."

"No you won't Stephanie, I saw him first." Hearing this I turned to Percy who was staring back at me with a playful look in his penetrating green eyes.

I gave him a silent message that he understood. I mouthed a 1 then a 2 and then finally a 3.

"Annie come here, I need you." Percy said reaching his hands out for me. "Gladly." I said making my way over to Percy. He pulled me down onto his lap. I smirked at the girls with the shocked expressions I assumed were talking about us. Percy put his hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was facing him. We started into each other's eyes and leaned in.

From my peripheral vision I saw everyone had stopped their conversation to watch us kiss. When we were a centimeter away from each other's lips we couldn't help it we... burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at us in confusion. We laughed harder at their expressions. I went back to my seat when Mrs. Harrison came in to her classroom just when the bell rang.

**I'M JUST A LINEBREAKER**

(4 months later)

"Go Percy!" I yelled as Percy swam faster. We were at Goode's Swim Team tryouts and I was cheering Percy on. His only real competition was an 8th grader named Triton. They were both competing for the captain spot. But even if Triton or Percy didn't win the race they were both guaranteed a spot on the swim team.

But as Percy turned and pushed off from the contrasting side he shot ahead of Triton towards the opposite side of the pool. Percy reached the finish line first. It had been several years since Goode had a 7th grade captain.

As Percy got out of the water he grinned.

He took his goggles off of his eyes and slid them down to his neck. I ran over to him and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back. I buried my face into his chest despite the fact that he was wet. This was because Percy had gotten taller than me this summer.

"You did it." I said excited "You made the team and you're also captain." Hugging him tighter I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He twirled me around and laughed "I know. I can't believe I did it and-." Percy didn't get to finish his sentence because a voice behind us spoke.

_Triton._

"I can." Triton said with a grin while Percy and were still in our embrace.

"Thanks Triton." Percy smiled

"There's going to be a party tonight for Goode's Swim Team at my place everyone's invited." Triton said

"I'll be there." Percy said beaming. I felt so happy for him.

"Bring you girlfriend." Triton said smirking. We both blushed and untangled our arms from each other's neck. After that remark we took a step back away from each other.

Triton walked away still smirking. But the only thing I could think about that moment was that the fact the Percy didn't deny that I _wasn't_ his girlfriend and neither had I.

**ANOTHER LINEBREAK TAKING YOU TO TRITON'S PARTY**

When Percy's mom Sally pulled up to Triton Sea's house I was pretty shocked. It was huge! For a middle school party it was pretty big and loud.

I decided to dress simple, nothing big. A baby blue Hollister shirt with white skinny jeans and my red converse was my idea of simple. I had also put my curly blond hair in a ponytail but took it out and the curls cascaded down my back. Percy had also gone pretty simple too. With the white button shirt and the black skinny jeans Percy was what girls called hot. He was, I wasn't.

This was my first big party. I didn't want to come at all but Percy didn't want to come alone. We said goodbye to Sally and she drove off. I would think that she would want to check to see if the parents were home but I guess that wasn't the case.

I took a deep breath because we hadn't even gotten to the door of the house and I was already starting to sweat.

"I won't leave you alone." Percy said holding out his hand for me to take "I promise."

That moment I was really grateful I had a friend like Percy.

I took his hand and together we walked towards Triton's house.

* * *

7th grade was one of my favorite years. It was when I had my first kiss. I had it at Triton's party with Percy. We both wanted to get it out of the way and we wanted it to be with each other. But my favorite reason was 7th grade was my favorite years was because it was before Percy had... _**changed.**_

* * *

_**I really need a BETA READER. Please, if your interested I would love for you to help me out.**_

_**Let's say 10 reviews for this chapter?**_


End file.
